This invention relates to and solves the problem of buildup of scale and hard water deposits on heat transfer surfaces of heat exchange equipment.
In shell and tube heat exchangers in which water is used as a heat transfer medium, materials dissolved in the water including metal oxides, inorganic salts, calcium and mineral deposits form scale deposits on the inside surfaces of the tubes. These scale deposits can seriously reduce the efficiency of heat exchange equipment, can lead to higher operating costs and expensive repairs or even replacement of entire units and must be removed from heat exchange surfaces so that the heat exchanger can operate at design efficiency.
There is advantage in a system for removing scale and mineral deposits from heat exchangers using a descaling solution of particular strength and maintaining selected strength for duration of descaling operation. Such a system provides efficient descaling with minimum downtime while restoring a heat exchanger to design thermodynamic efficiency.
The present invention has for its chief objective a system for descaling heat exchanger using a chemical solution for improved economic and thermodynamic operating efficiency of a power plant.